xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Glass
Glass Chips and Blocks are resources avaliable in Sandcastle Builder. Produced on the ONG by the Glass Furnace and Glass Blower Boosts, they are a late-game material required to buy and maintain a variety of boosts. Glass Chips Owning 80 Mega sand unlocks the Glass Furnace. It produces 1 Glass Chip every ONG, at the cost of 1% of your total sand rate. This decreases the output from Sand Tools, but does not affect sand gain from clicks. The Bucket Brigade Boost is also not affected by the Glass Furnace. The Furnace can be improved with various other Boosts: *Sand Refinery: At an cost of 3, increases the chip output by one, at a cost of 1% of total sand rate. 50 chips can also be spent at once, which increases the output by 20, at a cost of 20%. (costs 30 chips, bought from hovering over the Glass Chip Storage Boost) *Sand Purifier: Divides sand used by the Glass Furnace by 2. By spending (5 * divisor + 10) blocks, this number increases by one. (costs 95 blocks, bought from hovering over the Glass Block Storage Boost) Glass Chips are used to trade for some Boosts with the Château d'If and to make Glass Blocks. If the Tool Factory boost is owned, however, Glass Chips inside the Tool Factory buffer are automatically used to produce Glass Tools, at a cost of 1000 * (1+Glass Ceiling number). Chips can be inserted into the buffer manually, or automatically created by tools by using the Sand to Glass or Castles to Glass boosts. Glass Blocks 150 Glass Chips can be used to build a Glass Blower, which produces 1 Glass Block every ONG, at the cost of 1% of your total sand rate and 20 Glass Chips This penalty acts the same as the cost from the Glass Furnace. The Blower can be improved by various other Boosts: *Glass Chiller: At a cost of 5 blocks, increases the block output by one, at a cost of 1% of total sand rate and 20 glass chips. 90 blocks can also be spent at once, which increases the output by 20, at a cost of 20%. (80 blocks, bought from hovering over the Glass Block Storage Boost) *Glass Extruder: Divides sand used by the Glass Blower by 2. By spending (500 * divisor + 1000) chips, this number increases by one. (costs 10000 chips, bought from hovering over the Glass Chip Storage Boost) *Ruthless Efficiency: Makes Glass Blocks cost only 5 Glass Chips. This boost unlocks when the Glass Blower is making 1234 Blocks/NP. Glass Blocks are used to buy high-end boosts, can be traded for some Boosts with the Château d'If and are spent to maintain Boosts such as Glass Jaw and Panther Salve. Other Sources of Glass *Locked Crates, a reward from Logicat leveling, gives 2000 * logicat level / (1 + locks on crate) Glass Blocks after opening them, among other rewards. If this would exceed your Glass Block storage capacity, your storage capacity is increased for free. *During LongPix (after NewPix 240), Furnace Crossfeed and Furnace Multitasking can change the Blast Furnace to produce Glass Chips and Blocks, respectively, instead of castles. This consumes no sand, and produces the same amount of Chips and Blocks as the Glass Furnace and Blower. These boosts lock if you're not in LongPix, and have to be re-bought. *When a Glass Blower is owned, Not Lucky produces 1 Glass Block as well as the castle reward. This limits out at the amount of Blocks the Blower produces; if the Blower produces 3 Blocks per ONG, Not Lucky can only give 3 Blocks per ONG. After this limit, Not Lucky gives 1 Glass Chip instead until the next ONG. *Sand to Glass and Castles to Glass Boosts can also change Sand Tools and Castle Tools to produce Glass Chips if the price of the Tool and the amount of the resource it produces are both Infinite (ie, for Buckets to produce Chips, it must cost Infinite castles and you must also have Infinite sand). These chips automatically go into the Tool Factory buffer, however. **Glass Saw converts a certain amount (depending on Glass Saw's power) of Tool Factory buffer chips into Glass Blocks on a VITSSÅGEN, JA! Category:Sandcastle Builder